


Catwoman VI

by redheadbecky



Series: Catwoman [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadbecky/pseuds/redheadbecky
Summary: Loki finds himself in New York, alone and completely without his magic, he appears in an alley where he is promptly found by some unsavory characters and finds himself defenseless and weak only to be saved by a masked feline figure who then proceeds to take him home...what happens when the Avengers find out Loki is on Earth? how far will Catwoman go to protect the god??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Selina Wilson  
> Sex: Female  
> Height: 5' 10"  
> Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
> Eyes: Brown  
> Hair colour: brown and blonde  
> Date of birth: 1980  
> Age: 36  
> Family:  
> Wade Wilson – Twin

Catwoman stroll across the rooftops on her way back towards Xavier's school when her ears twitch and pick up the sound of a fight, she turns her head and tilts it towards the sound before she gracefully swings down to the alley.

“Hey!” she purs out and the attackers turns to her.

“Go home, Kitten, this isn't anything to do with you....not tonight” she glances to the guy they had been wailing on and finds him watching her back, bright green eyes in the dark shining back, she sighs and looks back at the attackers.

“Sorry darlings” she starts forward. “I just can't resist a damsel in distress” she runs and then slides betweent he first guys legs her claws erupting from her gloves, she turns a hand and slashes at the attackers calf, he cries out and goes down to his knee, she stands and twirls slashing at the other two till they all stagger and limp away with their metaphorical tails between their legs, Catwoman turns back to the poor guy knocked down and she crouches. “Hey” he opens his eyes to look at her. “You okay?”

“You...” she smiles a little and retracts her claws, he eyes her hands carefully as she holds out her hand to him.

“Need help getting home?” he takes her hand and she helps him up.

“I do not know where I am”

“New York” she tells him, he sighs and leans against the wall rubbing his nose.

“Of course this is where I would be sent” he mumbles as he looks down before looking up again and into her yellow eyes, there is something feral about her, she tilts her head to the side and smiles at him.

“So...do you have somewhere to go?”

“I have no where” she moves closer to him.

“Would you like to come home with me?” she looks over his injuries. “I can see to your wounds”

“Why? Why would you do that for a stranger?”

“I'm told it's what the good guys do” she looks to the bag on her hip. “And I've been a very bad girl” she purrs and smirks. “I should probably...balance it out”

“Very well then” she smiles wider, he hadn't thought it possible, and the sound coming from her chest, almost a vibration....she's purring, he thinks, she's actually purring.

“Come on” she snatches his hand into hers and starts pulling him along. “Hell's kitchen isn't safe this time of night”

“I am sure you can manage” she chuckles a little and glances back at him.

“You have no idea” she states before looking forward again.

..............................

She pushes open the apartment window and climbs in before helping her strange new friend in.

“Why are we entering through a window?” he asks as he looks around, Catwoman closes the window behind them.

“Super secret identity must stay super secret” she states moving through the apartment pulling up items of clothing that had been strewn all over the place.

“Why do you have super secret identity?” he asks following after her.

“So I can steal nice things and not get blamed for it” he smirks at her before looking down. A pure black cat is weaving between his legs. “Midnight, leave him alone” she comes back and grabs the cat from the floor. “Sorry” she and the cat disappear into the next room. “You can sit....anywhere, I'm just grabbing the first aid kit” he raises an eyebrow though she can't see it before glancing around, the apartment is minimal in furniture, the table has a half open bag on and a few rings have tumbled out of it, he's stumbled upon a theif. He moves to the table and glances into the bag. A thief that likes expensive jewelry. “Sit, sit” she returns and pushes him down into a seat, she's taken her mask off to show her full face and the all in one black suit has been zipped down, a nearly obscene amount, she's beautiful, he notes, and not in a Midgardian way but in an almost Vanir way. “You need to take this off” she's waving over his tattered armour. “I'll see if I have anything for you to wear, doubt it” she bites her lip. “Wade might” she mumbles and moves across the room peeling the suit over her shoulders, he should look away, he really should but it's just too tempting to watch as she pulls the leather down her body till it pools at her feet and she steps out of it and her boots before walking to the bed in the corner where she pulls a cardigan off and wraps it around her shoulders, he is still watching her, well his eyes are running up and down the length of her legs as she walks to the door of her apartment. “I'll be right back...” she turns back to him. “You can use the shower if you want....” she points to the side room. “Ask Midnight if you get lost” she teases as the cat jumps up onto the table beside him swatting at a ring on the table.

...............................

Selina hurries down the hall technically in her underwear but...who cares, right. She reaches the door at the end and raises her fist to knock only for the door to swing open and Wade to yank her in.

“Lina!!!” he cheers and peers over her shoulder. “Why are you running around in your underwear?” he squeaks and looks away.

“I need to borrow some clothes” he raises a scarred eyebrow and glances to her face. “Guy clothes”

“Oooh” he nods and lets her go to grab some clothes. “So...spill”

“It's some guy I found in an alley” Wade pokes his head around a wall.

“Why is it always some guy you found in an alley that you bring home to bang.....like a half dead bird cats drag in to show there owners they love them” she rolls her eyes.

“This guy is...different, there is something about him”

...................................

Loki pulls off his armour, none of it is worth keeping any more, not that he wants to, it's a reminder of Asgard, the place he has just been exiled from, he wonders if Thor knows...his so called.. _brother._ Does he know that Loki has been cast down, powerless and vulnerable and alone? He hears the door open and close and the cat that had been sat beside a now naked Loki pads off leaving him alone. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair then looks over his injuries, if he had his power he would be healing by now, so he's going to have to make do with this Midgardian girl's aid, she's nice to look at, he supposes, he looks over the shower before starting it, the bathroom door opening. 

“I'll leave these here” she states not looking at him, placing the pile of clothing on the sink side before leaving again.

...................................

She'd looked, of course she looked, she's not blind or old or a lesbian, although she bets even one of them would look, he's so....slim within his clothing but out, there are muscles but they are not huge or over the top, she could probably wrap her hand around his upper arm and she loved that, listen to her, she doesn't even know his name but she wants to jump him....Wade was right, it is always the guys she finds in alleys.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

................

MEANWHILE AT THE AVENGER TOWER JUST BEFORE SELINA FOUND LOKI

................

Stark, Banner, Jane, Selvig and Darcy sit around their equipment, testing samples from the last bifrost mark they found when Thor recently returned from Asgard.

“Sir, I have detected signatures that match that of the bifrost” they each look up confused, they knew of only Thor who uses it to come to Earth, said Asgardian storms into the lab already suit up, hammer in hand. He looks to Stark.

“FRIDAY, any...visuals”

“Negative, Sir” Stark sighs.

“Alright, location?”

“Hell's kitchen”

“Ah that explains the no visual, that place has no surveillance cameras, makes it a prime hideout for some of the city's...more shady characters, get me a suit ready and call the two OAP's tell them to suit up” Tony stands and moves to his suit.

.....................

BACK TO THE PRESENT – POST LOKI SHOWER

........................

Loki having changed into the clothing she had lain out, he suppose he should at least ask for her name, the guy in the alley had called her Kitten and given her costume it seems fitting but he is pretty sure that is not her real name, he pulls on the hoodie and glances in the cracked mirror, pretty fitting seen as that is how he feels. Broken. He has a few bruises already forming on his jaw and cheek and a split over the other eyebrow, sighing he steps out into the other room and glances around for her. He actually smiles a little seeing her laying on her side on the bed with a feather on a stick hanging over the cat, Midnight, she had called him, pouncing around, and she is chuckling, and it is musical and beautiful. She seems to catch sight of him and turns her head to him.

“Feeling better?”

“Much, thank you” she sets the feather down, much to the annoyance of the cat who keeps pouncing on it. “I urm....I never got your name” she chuckles again.

“Never gave it” she grabs the first aid kit from the bed and turns back to him. “Selina”

“Loki” she freezes for a second before nodding. He sighs. “You recognize my name”

“The Asgardian that tried to take over New York about six years ago, right?”

“That was me” she turns back to the table and sets the first aid kit down before moving to the kitchen, he stalks her, he'd rather get it out of the way, get her to send him away now before...before what? He asks himself, before he gets too attached, before she does, before he brings trouble, he wonders what the Avengers will do when they find out he is here, what Thor will do, no doubt they will be unkind to her if they find out she has been hiding him. Does he already care what happens? No, he mentally shakes his head. He owes her a debt, she saved his life and he will return the favour one day but he would not be the one to put her in that position. He stands behind her as she fills a kettle with water, she turns around, surprised to find him lurking behind her, even in his weakened state he towers over her at 6'2", he braces his hands on the counter either side of her and forces her backwards into the counter, she tilts her head up to scowl at him. “Are you not afraid?”

“Of you?”

“You know what I did to your people, that I would have destroyed everything in my way to get what I wanted” she snorts and shakes her head leaning up, making herself taller.

“Sweetie” she purrs and runs her free hand down his chest. “I was tortured and experimented on for months until the people doing it got what they wanted from me, they were going to sell me as a slave....do you really think you scare me after that?” she tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow, his features soften a little and she hates that, that is pity. She pushes with the hand on his chest and he stumbles backwards, she grabs the hoodie keeping him upright, he sighs and grabs her wrist as she lets him go.

“I apologize” he whispers. “You have been nothing but kind to me and I....”

“It's fine, sit down, let me see to your wounds” she reaches up to touch his face, he cringe a little as she runs her fingers over his bruise. “I'll get some ice for that bruise” she tells him softer, turning away from him to go back to the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove before turning it on and moving to the freezer, Loki moves backwards and sits at the table and waits for her.

..........................

The Avengers

Iron Man lands just behind Thor at the pinpointed Bifrost drop zone, Thor moves to it as Tony has FRIDAY scan the area, the God of Thunder crouching at the wall and touches it, his fingers coming away with blood, his eyes catch that of a clasp, his eyes widen and his lips narrow as he snatches it from the ground.

“Loki” he whispers turning the serpent clasp around in his hand, how is this possible? Loki had been locked in the deepest darkest part of the prison in the palace, chained and muzzled for an undetermined amount of time never to see the light of day, how is that he can be here? Thor stands as Steve and Bucky arrive.

“What you found Thunder thighs?” Tony asks looking at the clasp, Thor hands it over.

“It is Loki's.....he's here”

“I thought your father locked him away for...well forever” Steve asks taking the clasp. “Are you sure this is Loki's?” Thor nods.

“Each member of the royal family has it's own emblem, my father has a crow, I have a lightning bolt, my mother had a dove and olive branch and Loki....has a serpent” Thor points to the clasp. “Only he could have dropped that” Thor sighs. “I do not know how this has happened”

“Well we defeated him once, we can do it again”

“I vote not to go through the worm hole this time” Tony states raising his hand. Thor looks to his hand.

“He is wounded, he can't have gotten far”

“Split up....” The four of them rush in opposite directions and begin their search for the God of Mischief and Lies.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Selina wraps the last bandage around Loki's arm before tying it off, she could have smacked her head when she realized she needed to get to his shirt off after he has only just put it on, he just smirked and removed his shirt before settling back in his seat, he tried not to pay attention to the fact she is in her underwear and a cardigan and practically straddling his waist as she tucks the bandage in.

“How's that feel?” she asks quietly reaching to drop the cloth into the bowl of water that had turned bloodier and bloodier as she worked.

“Better...” she rings out the cloth before setting it aside and checking the bandage before tilting his head to look at his cheek.

“Do you want something to eat?” he nods and she steps back from him. “I don't have much...don't usually have people around, hmmmm” she bends over to look in her fridge, that just makes the bottom of her cardigan ride up and Loki this time does look away. “Okay...you are royalty so probably used to....” she stands up and sighs. “I got nothing but...” she points to him. “Stay” he raises an eyebrow, amused as she skutters back out the apartment, she leaves the door open this time and he leans back in the chair to watch as she just walks into an apartment down the hall before mere minutes later she leaves with what he assumes is food, only the guy who's apartment it probably is, now follows her, waving his hands around, entering the apartment again she smiles at Loki as the guy closes the door.

“You can't just steal my food, Lina”

“Borrowing...borrowing your food, I'll replace it, we're twins, we share” the guy raises an eyebrow and reaches for one of the rings on the table, she snarls and pounces on him dropping them to the floor. “Not my horde” she hisses.

“We're twins, we share” he mocks back as she gets off of him.

“I worked hard for these” she shoves all the jewelry into the bag and throws the bag onto her bed. He turns to Loki then.

“Hi there, Wade Wilson, you've met my sister” Wade taps his chin and looks over Loki. “You are really familiar, have I tried to kill you before?” Selina pushes Wade out the way. “Ow, see how she treats me....family..hahaha” Wade flips her the finger and Selina rolls her eyes.

“You can go now Wade” she pushes him towards the door.

“Where do I know him from?”

“You don't”

“Ohhhhhh!!!!” Wade snaps back around, shoving his hands on his head like antlers, Selina sighs and hangs her head. “The....alien with the helmet...oh man” Wade moves back towards Loki who stands to make himself bigger in case this is a threat. “I'm such a huge fan!!” Loki blinks, surprised, he looks to Selina who leans in the doorway, she shrugs back. Wade looks between them before settling on Loki. “She did tell you she's a villain, didn't she?” Loki raises an eyebrow as Selina clears her throat. “Well technical term is Anti-Hero” Wade tells him. “We sometimes do good but we prefer to be bad” Wade looks to the stolen item pointedly. Selina sighs. “Selina steals pretty things and me....”

“He's a mercenary...you know steals, kills, beats, threatens whatever you want for the right fee....” Selina smirks. “He's a prostitute for violence” Wade gasps dramatically as Loki smirks a little.

“Here how she speaks about me...my own flesh and blood” Wade kisses her head as he walks past. “Be careful” they share a look and she nods. Wade disappears into his own apartment and Selina closes the door to hers.

“Sorry” she apologizes to Loki who sits back down as she goes into the kitchen. “Wade had problems before....” she pauses and shakes her head. “Anyway...I'll make you something to eat, then I think we both need to sleep” she sighs and falls silent, Loki doesn't mind, it gives him a chance to look at her, the moon light shining through the window and onto her, her brown hair seems more red in the light and her skin pale, she really is beautiful.

.....................................

Loki is almost asleep when Selina places her hand on his shoulder, her jerks awake and looks around.

“It's just me” she purrs softly, Loki looks up at her. “Come on” she takes his arm, careful of his wounds and helps him over to the bed in the corner, he notes that she's cleared everything off of it, including the cat. She lets go of Loki so he can remove the hoodie he had been wearing to keep him warm, her apartment it seems doesn't get heating, Loki crawls into her bed and watches as she moves towards the small sofa. He frowns and leans up on his elbows.

“What are you doing?” she looks to him and frowns.

“Going to sleep?” she questions.

“You'll catch your death sleeping out in the cold”

“In case you haven't noticed, I only have one bed and you are sleeping in it” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Your bed has plenty of space, I'm not averse to sharing” she cast a curious glance to him and he rolls his eyes again. “I'm not about to kill you in your sleep” she moves back towards him.

“That” she smirks all cheshire like. “Was not what I was worried about” he smirks as she climbs into the bed next to him, then turns her back on him, he does the same, wincing when he catches his wounds, this was annoying, he is practically a Midgardian, how did they cope with healing so slowly? He groans and he hears her sigh before she is pushing him onto his back. “Lay on your back, it'll take the pressure off” he looks to her as she hovers over him, a hint of mischief in her eyes this close up, as well as a sprinkle of green in the brown, her pupils seem to have a mind of their own as they dilate and shrink, he has to blink when they appear cat like before she lays back down beside him. “Get some sleep” she mumbles and turns on her side again. Loki turns his head to watch her sleep and soon finds himself drifting off.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Selina wakes to a light out side her window, it takes her a few seconds before she realizes why that light it familiar.

“Shit” she turns over and shoves Loki out of her bed, he hits the floor with a thud and a groan as she scrambles over to straddle his chest pushing his down.

“What are you doing?!” he hisses at her, she shoves her hand over his mouth and peers over the top of the bed as Iron Man flies past her window. Her hearing twitching listening, Loki's hands settle on her thighs and he doesn't miss the way her breath catches, he smirks and pulls her closer, she catches herself with her hands on either side of his head, she leans closer to him.

“Don't play a game you will not win” she purrs hovering her lips over his, Loki's eyes close and then she is gone, he opens his eyes to find her smirking down at him. “I think your Avengering friends are looking for you” she moves to the window and glances around. “I should cover the windows” she moves and pulls a blanket from the bed and hangs it up over her window.

“I should leave” Loki states sitting up against the wall.

“You are still injured” she tells him back as she moves to crouch in front of him, she pushes his hair from his face. “How far will you get on your own?” he looks up at her. “Go back to sleep, I'll keep watch” she pulls him to his feet and moves to the small sofa, Loki sighs and moves to her bed.

“Thank you” he tells her quietly as he gets back in.

“Your welcome” he makes it out before he falls back asleep.

..........................

The next time Loki wakes it is light out and he can hear a soft humming and can smell something cooking.

“Midnight, get down from there!” Loki actually smiles as he gets up.

“Midnight” Loki hears the second voice...Wade, he is sure he had introduced himself as.

“Don't hold him like that Wade!” Loki steps around the room divider and spots Wade holding the cat by it's tail.

“He shouldn't have bit me, I swear that _creature_ hates me” Selina looks up and smiles at Loki.

“Morning, your majesty” she teases, Loki rolls his eyes but smiles. She's still wearing only her underwear and a vest top but neither of them seem all that bothered by it. “I probably can't cook as well as your....palace chef but..I can make pancakes and bacon” she sets three plates down on the table.

“Trust that it has been a long time since I received royal treatment from the palace kitchens” Loki sits next to Selina who places a mug of black liquid in front of him, he raises an eyebrow at her.

“It's coffee, try it” Wade tells him. “FYI I led your little friends away from Hell's Kitchen last night” Loki looks to Wade who shrugs. “It will keep them occupied for a while but you should come up with a better hiding place” Wade turns an icy glare on Loki. “If my sister gets hurt because she was nice enough to _**save**_ you, I will kill you myself” Selina walks behind Wade and slaps him hard. “Ow!”

“It is not on you to threaten him, Wade, now eat your damn pancakes and go see Vanessa” Wade grumbles around a fork full of pancakes. “I'll go out later and get you something else to wear” she tells Loki whilst touching the hood of the hoodie. “You can't be expected to wear just these for however long you are staying and we can't keep stealing off of Wade” Wade grumbles in agreement as she places her hand on Loki's shoulder and sits next to him.

“Thank you, for everything” Loki looks down. “And for last night, keeping me hidden, you did not have to do....any of it”

“We're suckers for the underdogs” Wade mumbles. “Lina more so” Wade turns to glare at Midnight. “Take that thing....they were going to put it down till she stole it away”

“I couldn't bare to see them put him down” she runs her hand over the cats head. “Must be the feline mutation”

“Mutation?” Loki asks poking at his food, he has no appetite.

“Mmm I got sick many many years ago now”

“Eight years ago” Selina adds. “Wade got cancer, so of course when some dodgy guy in a suit tells him he has a cure for it....”

“Ah...” Loki nods.

“Next thing _**I**_ know, I'm strapped down in some cold, dark, basement on some medical bed...”

“I had no idea they wanted you as well, Lina” she shrugs and sighs.

“No matter, here we are, eight years later and now we are.....changed” she looks to Loki. “What they did to use changed our..DNA...you guys know what that is right?” Loki nods. “Well, now Wade looks like that” She points to Wade with her fork. “And I am more cat then human” she points to herself and Midnight. Loki realizes.

“Oh, you.....you and he have a bond” Selina nods.

“I could feel his pain so I stole him....found out it was just a broken tooth they couldn't be bothered to look, he didn't need to be killed, I have an affinity for other felines and they do me as well, can sense that I am....kin” she smiles warmly at the cat and Loki finds himself smiling watching the two of them. “Wade...you are going to be late” she mumbles not looking up. Wade glances to the clock and jumps up.

“Shit” he shovels the rest of his pancakes in before running out the apartment. Selina smiles before looking to Loki.

“I know it won't be idle but you should stay here, stay hidden, Stark probably has his computer system looking out for you everywhere”

“I understand” Loki nods. “I still need time to heal, anyway” he really does, having a mortal body is already becoming tiresome, he aches everywhere and he is still tired, he jolts a little when Selina touches his arm.

“You okay?” she asks. “You kind of...disappeared for a moment”

“Thinking” he grunts out pulling his arm away.

“Right” she stands and sets her now empty plate on the side and moves to pull on a pair of black jeans, he rests his head in his hand trying....and failing...not to watch her as her hips wiggle on her trousers, she disappears behind the room divider and Loki sighs, he hadn't meant to seem...brash but he's not used to....nice and not from some so.....he sighs and closes his eyes, why is he so tired. He doesn't hear Selina walking towards him.

“I'll change your dressing when I get back” she tilts her head to the side. “Loki?” he blinks his eyes open and looks to her.

“What?” she sighs and brushes her hair back.

“I'll change your dressings later” she points to the bandage around his arm, he nods. “Go back to bed if you are tired, don't answer the door, or the phone for anyway....Don't get too close to the windows” Loki stands and places a hand on her shoulder.

“I know....but thank you” she nods and steps back grabbing a black leather jacket.

“I won't be long” she looks to him, concerned, worried and then she is gone out the door, Loki sighs and lets his shoulder's droop before he shuffles back towards the bed, Midnight is sat on one of the cushions half asleep, the cat looks up at him then goes back to sleeping, Loki practically collapses onto the bed with a groan.

“Mortal body” he complains into the pillow.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Selina on her way home is aware that she is being followed, she's part feline and has senses as sharp as the species, plus Stark isn't exactly quiet, she turns and heads towards her apartment building knowing there is an alley she can corner them in close by. Ducking down to the right she disappears into the shadows waiting, she grabs Barton's hand as he appears and uses the wall to propel herself up to wrap her legs around Stark's neck, he grabs her legs and pats hard trying to dislodge her, Barton sighs, knowing better.

“Hello Selina” he states and she tugs on his wrist sending him to his knees.

“What has you two fffiiinee citizens in Hell's kitchen?” she purrs, still using her grips on both men to keep her in place.

“Looking for information” Barton tells her. “Can you please let us go? Stark is turning purple between your thighs”

“Not in the good way” Stark manages to get out, Selina looks between the two of them before spinning down and standing out of reach of them both.

“I know you and that brother of yours know everything that goes on in Hell's Kitchen, Selina” Barton crosses his arms over his chest as Stark rubs his throat.

“Maybe” she leans back against the wall behind her. “Depends what you are after and how much you are willing to pay for it” the shadows mostly hide her, save for the metal gleam from her collar.

“We know you broke into that jewelers on Eight street” Stark tells her.

“And?”

“We won't arrest you for it...” Barton rolls his eyes.

“Won't matter anyway, she can escape anything” he gives Stark a look to shut him up. “You and your brother answer to the highest bidder, right? You are both mercenaries of your trades, you know Stark here is well endowed when it come to money...name your price”

“I'm well endowed in other ways to” Barton and Selina both shoot him a look. “Just putting it out there” Selina then looks to Barton and smirks stepping closer to him, he keeps his arms folded over his chest as she reaches him and runs her fingers along the zip of his jacket.

“Are you putting it out there, Agent Barton?” she looks up at him and leers. Most men have trouble around Selina, cause she is all soft curves and feline flexibility, her skin is soft and smooth and her hair is more a mane that they just want to shove their hands in and pull, Barton is one such man and she knows that. He clears his throat.

“Selina...” he warns, she sighs, overly and sadly.

“Shame....I would have told you anything...had you been on the table” she chuckles as she starts to leave the alley. Waving over her head she swings her hips. “Hope you find what you are looking for, Agent Barton” she purrs out before disappearing around a corner. Barton takes a deep breath and looks to Stark who raises an eyebrow.

“Sure you're not gay?”

“What?! No!”

“No straight man would have passed on her” Stark tells him leaving the alley and shoving his sunglasses over his eyes. “I wouldn't have....”

“We're working” Barton chastises as he joins him.

“Since when does that matter....”

“Natasha would kill me...”

“There it is” Stark smirks as they head back towards the Avengers Tower. “Anyway I thought you and Nat are just friends”

“We are but Selina is bad news.....ask Maximoff” Stark looks surprised.

“Speedy and the Kitty?”

“It was just after he came out of the hospital....She was hiding out at some cafe and he took the last seat free opposite her....it lasted about two weeks before she got bored...I tried to warn him that it would happen, he wasn't the first and I doubt he will be the last”

.......................

Selina throws the bag of clothing on the small couch when she returns home, Loki sits at the table with one of her book in his hand, he looks to her as she runs her hands through her hair before pulling off her coat.

“Selina?” she snaps her head to him and relaxes a little, something that seems subconscious.

“Stark and Barton accosted me in the street” Loki tenses. “Relax” she moves to him and squeezes his shoulder. “I didn't tell them anything” she turns and plants herself on his lap, Loki raises an eyebrow at her, she just leans over and grabs the book from his hands.

“Why?” she shrugs.

“You are way more fun here then with them...” his hand finds her thigh and travels upwards.

“Could be more fun..” he whispers in her ear, she turns to brush her lips over his.

“What did I say about playing a game you won't win, princeling?” he growls and grips her leg harder, she gasps and he smirks.

“Who said I would loose?” he growls out, she bites her lip before threading her fingers in his hair and tugging, he moans and she smirks wider, leaning closer she nibbles along the line of his jaw before reaching his ear.

“I brought you a change of clothes” she is suddenly gone from his lap and he blinks at the sudden change. She is across the room digging clothing out of the shopping bag and Loki's mind is still trying to catch up, despite the last few years of prison he is still used to getting people to do what he wants.....women especially. He turns a heated glare at the feline woman who smirks back before throwing the things at him, he catches them and watches as she disappears into the bathroom. She is playing a dangerous game. The front door is thrown open and Wade waltzes in and glances to Loki.

“Urm....nice to see you too” Wade nods pointedly to the prominent erection Loki is sporting thanks to having Selina on his lap and teasing him. Loki rolls his eyes. “Where is she?”

“Bathroom” Wade just walks right into the other room, and then leaves followed by Selina swearing at him.

“What?! This is important!” Wade snaps back. “Barton came to Sister Margaret’s with Stark looking for information”

“Yeah, they found me as well” Selina states leaving the bathroom, now changed into her cat suit.

“What are you going to do?” Loki asks.

“Find out what they know....”

“They'll know it's you” Wade points out.

“Yeah, but they'll assume after today that I want to know what they are searching for...therefore not thinking that I am the one hiding away the God of Mischief, who they are looking for.....”

“And if they catch you?” Loki asks, actually worried about her, Wade laughs.

“They won't” he answers. Selina nods in agreement.

“I am good at what I do, Princeling” she moves to Loki as she zips up her suit. “Give me some credit”

“I bet you are good at your job, I just don't understand why you are doing this.....”

“Yeah, me neither” Wade adds, Loki glances to him then back to Selina.

“Why not just hand me over?” she opens her mouth but he cuts her off. “And don't say it's for fun...” she pouts before sighing.

“Look, everyone deserves a second chance, if there is no hope for you....then where does that leave me and Wade?” Loki softens. “Look so far.....you're not that bad....I know it's only been a few days but....” she sighs. “There's something different about you.....compared to all those years ago and seeing it, I need to know if there is something redeemable about you” she tilts her head up. “So I can know whether there is in me” she turns and heads to her window. “Stay with Wade” she snaps before disappearing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Selina lounges on Pietro's couch, she can hear the Avengers below discussing Loki, Pietro's apartment within the tower is just the easiest to break into, mostly cause she's been there before, she stands and gracefully leaps over the back of the couch and moves towards his drinks cabinet whilst still listening to their conversation. They assume he is still in Hell's Kitchen, smart, if Loki will have allied anywhere it would be Hell's Kitchen, a lot of the mercenaries had been on his side when he tried to take over the world, Stark is then talking about Selina, thinking they can persuade her to help them, Pietro is mumbling away to himself about her being around, Selina smirks grabbing a bottle of beer from his fridge before sitting on the counter, one leg thrown over the other. She listens to them all disperse and smirks around the bottle neck knowing Pietro would be there any moment, he enters his apartment and starts to walk past her, not looking up from his feet as he mumbles annoyed to himself.

“Did you miss me?” she purrs and he speeds to her grabbing her and trapping her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and tugs him closer. “Mmmm you know I loved it when you are rough”

“What are you doing here?” he growls at her. She lifts her hand and plays with his hair, he shakes his head to stop her but she smirks and tugs on his silver locks.

“Barton came looking for information....I was curious”

“Curiosity killed the cat” he replies with a smirk now etching onto his lips. She smirks back and purrs.

“But satisfaction brought it back” she teases running her finger through his hair, he tries to shake her hand free, his hands still holding her to the wall. “Tell me who you are looking for, dragoste” Pietro tsks.

“No more pet names, pisoi” he brushes his nose over hers and she playfully snaps her teeth.

“Tell me”

“Why? Why are you interested?” he asks searching her eyes, Pietro had been one of the few that could get a good read on her.

“I'm bored” she pokes his nose and wiggles free of him, he raises an eyebrow and takes a step back. He snorts.

“That was always your problem, draga mea, you got bored easily” she rolls her eyes as she moves to jump onto the back of the couch.

“So you are not going to indulge me?” she spins on her toes and smirks at him. Pietro runs his fingers through his hair and takes the half drunk beer before walking away.

“Not this time, Selina, you know how to leave” she huffs and pouts.

“Dragoste” she wines.

“Go play with someone else, pisoi” Selina huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Spoil sport” she mumbles and then smirks leaving the apartment.

................................................

She ends up in Stark's lab, her fingers tracing over the top of one of the tables as she waits, she knows he's got that computer thing that will tell him she's there, if anyone is going to play with her it'll be Stark.

“This is a surprise” she smirks and turns to face Stark who stands in the doorway arms folded over his chest, one of his signature smirks on his lips.

“Good one?” she asks slinking towards him.

“Depends on why you are here? Hmmm Kitty” she pouts and reaches for his tie.

“I want to know what you and Barton wanted”

“Information” he answers and she smirks.

“On what? Like Barton said me and Wade know everything that happens in Hell's kitchen”

“We talked to Wade as well.....can't believe you are the saner half of that” he brushes her hair behind her ear before grabbing her chin. “We're looking for someone, you know of the Asgardian's yes?”

“Of course....everyone in Hell's Kitchen remembers Loki” she states moving away from him and trails her fingers over the side. Stark snorts.

“Figures, that's who we are looking for?” She turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Loki?” Stark nods.

“We tracked him to an alley three blocks from your apartment.....there was blood”

“Hmmm I may have heard something” she states and sits on the table. “Tall, dark and handsome with these stunning green eyes.......” she tilts her head. “If I knew where he was going to be.....” Stark perks up. “What would be in it....for me?”

“What is it you want, Kitty?” she jumps down and moves to him again.

“A favour....a no questions asked favour, from you” she straightens his tie again and pats his chest. “I could ask for it tomorrow....or in ten years....but you will owe me one favour”

“Alright, deal” she smirks and leans closer.

“I heard a rumor he was being smuggled out of the City via the sewers tomorrow night heading up towards the Canadian border, good enough?”

“More than we have” she smirks and pats his shoulder as she walks past him.

“Best of luck, Stark” she waves over her shoulder as she disappears.

............................

Loki sits up waiting for Selina to return, Wade had disappeared back to his apartment after making Loki promise to stay put, not like he had any where to go anyway, he couldn't fight without his powers and his body is still recovering. He sits reading the one book Selina has, well seen as he hasn't found any others he is assuming it is her only book, her cat curled up next to him, he wants to sleep, again, it's exhausting being mortal, Loki notes, he also notes that without Selina and Wade he probably wouldn't eat, she had made breakfast and Wade had ordered dinner, he's so used to someone else bringing food to him, even in the prison. He looks back to the book just as the window opens, he stiffens only to relax again seeing Selina slip in.

“How'd it go?” he asks as plainly as he can, trying not to show any worry, worry for her, she'd just been in the viper's den and seems unharmed. She doesn't answer, she just moves towards him, he raises an eyebrow at her as she throws the book away and sits on his lap, Midnight stands and just walks away from them, Selina stares down at Loki who stares up at her. “Selina?” she threads her fingers into his hair and he closes his eyes as she does. She sighs deeply before she stops.

“Sorry, I got distracted by something pretty” he cracks an eye open to see her smirking at him.

“Pretty?” he scoffs and shakes his head, though he is amused. He reaches up and tugs on her hair. “How did it go?” she purrs and sets her head on his shoulder.

“Sent them on some....false trail” he wraps his arms around her and she relaxes into his arms, this is strangely comforting to the former prince, to have her pressed up against him. “They'll be searching the sewers for you tomorrow” he laughs and buries his head in her hair as his shoulder's shake with laughter, she smiles before he starts sobbing, her smiles dropping, she strokes his hair and lets him cry into her hair. “It's okay”

“'M sorry”

“It's fine” he pulls her closer. “I won't tell anyone” he chokes out a laugh, she moves to stand and he grabs her hand to stop her.

“Come on” she pulls him up. “You can cry in bed” she pulls him along after her as she moves to the bed, seen as Loki didn't really get dressed during the day he only has to remove the hoodie before he is collapsing into bed, Selina unzips her suit and peels it off before laying next to him and pulls the blankets over them.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Loki wakes to Selina's head on his chest, he reaches up and threads his fingers through her hair, she groans and burrows deeper into his chest, her legs twinned with his, she's so warm, and soft, he could get used to waking up there with Selina by his side, whoa, what? He wrinkles his nose. When did settling with a mortal become something he wanted? Well it is not like she is an ordinary mortal though is she? He tells himself. No. no. She's this mutant, this feline mutant who moves with grace and flexibility and he finds himself drawn to watching her. This will all end soon, a voice in his head hisses at him, you will screw it up, you will hurt her and everyone she loves and she will hate you. Loki turns his head and buries it into Selina's hair, ignoring them voices.

“Morning Lovers!” Selina groans as she wakes, her hand slipping under her pillow. Loki glares at Wade who stands at the end of the bed smirking, one of those take out coffee trays in his hand with two cups set in it.

“Wade” Selina groans and throws her arm up before shooting her brother, Loki goes wide eyed as Wade falls back crying out in pain.

“Why did you do that?” Loki sits up looking down at Wade who writhes on the floor in pain.

“Giving myself another half an hour” she grumbles snuggling back into her blankets.

“You shot me!” Wade shouts.

“I did!” she shouts back before grabbing Loki and pulling him back into bed. “Sleep”

“Shouldn't we help him?” Selina moves her head to his chest.

“He'll be fine” she mumbles breathing on his skin, Loki reluctantly wraps his arms back around her as Wade pulls himself off the floor.

“Now I have to change my shirt” Wade flips Selina the bird as he leaves her apartment. Loki brushes Selina's hair back.

“What are you going to do it they figure out you lied?” she turns her head to face him.

“I wasn't lying.....not really” he frowns. “You can't stay in the city, like you said they will figure it out and they will come looking for me.....here, so....whilst they are searching the sewers, you will be leaving the city another way” she pats his cheek before tugging on his hair, Loki realizes what she said. 

“You're not coming with me”

“I can't, they will come looking for me, if I disappear it will look suspicious, I'll stick around here with Wade” Loki touches the side of her neck and then along her shoulder.

“You and Wade are the only ones on my side....and he is....questionably on my side” Selina smirks and wraps an arm around his neck tugging him closer to her.

“Will you miss me?” she brushes her nose over his. Loki scoffs.

“No” she chuckles.

“I thought you were the God of lies” she pokes his nose and pulls back, she slips out of bed and pulls on a cardigan. “That wasn't a very good one” she teases, he shakes his head and sits up.

“Selina...” she sighs and turns back to him.

“They will not stop looking for you” she tells him crawling back up the bed towards him. “You need to leave, that is not up for debate”

“Oh” he tugs on her hair as she reaches him. “But you coming with me is?” she sets her knees on either side of his hips.

“I can keep an eye on them from here, I can find out where they are looking or how close they are to finding you and warn you...but I can't do that if I go with you” Loki sighs, he is being unreasonable he knows, but when you literally only have one friend in the world. Selina pushes his hair back from his face. “Let's give it a month, two tops, then we can come back to it, it can't seem suspicious”

“I know....” she gives him a smile and pats his cheek.

“I'll get you out of the city and on your way....trust me?” Loki reaches up and touches her cheek and draws his finger along her jaw.

“Yeah” he nods. “I do, trust you” using her chin he brings her face closer to his. “You are the only one I trust....Selina” He's so close to her, just a little more forward and he can kiss her, but then she moves and is gone from his arms, he looks to her as she moves around the room dressing. “Selina”

“I need to make arrangements.....I'll be back later”

“Selina” she grabs her jacket and he jumps up and grabs her wrist. “Selina” he hisses out, she stops and sighs. “That was different” he runs his hand up her arm. “You did not tease me.....” He is thinking out loud, his hand moving to her neck, his thumb rubbing her throat. “What is wrong?” he tilts her head up.

“It is a good thing you are leaving” He frowns. “I've been told I get bored easily” she looks away from him. “Best you leave now before I betray that trust you have put in me...” Loki places his other hand on the side of her face and pulls her back to him.

“You really think you would betray me? Because you get bored?” She shrugs. “Who's said that about you?” he growls making her look him in the eye.

“Many people say I get bored easily, it's a cat thing” she mumbles and sighs. “I should...go” she clears her throat pulling on her jacket. “I will be back later, try not to attract attention” she teases, it's weak, Loki sighs and pulls her into a hug.

“I will miss you, Selina” he tells her before letting go, he moves to grab the discarded book from the table and drops onto her couch, she smiles a little before she leaves.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Selina knocks on the door and sighs, she hates asking him for things and more so she hates asking for favors. The door opens and her target smirks at her.

“Now this is a surprise”

“Logan” she sighs and looks up at him. “I need your help” he raises an eyebrow at her and smirks.

“Oh this is rich..”

“Please, Logan” he looks to her seriously then before pushing the door open to let her inside the school. He nods for her to follow her and she does to the kitchen, Logan glares at the few student pottering about in there and they scram.

“Sit” she takes a seat opposite him when he sits and then raises an eyebrow waiting.

“I have a friend that needs to leave the city...tonight and well I was hoping you might let him stay in that crappy cabin you have in Canada” she plays with her jacket, nervously. “It doesn't have to be for long, just a month or so and then I will move him....”

“How much trouble are you in?”

“Kind of lied to the Avengers and am hiding someone they really don't like....and they want him, pretty badly” Logan groans and rubs his face, she turns a set of watery eyes on him. “You know I wouldn't be here asking for your help if I thought I didn't really need it, he's not dangerous any more, they're going to hurt him”

“You really care for him” Logan states, surprised.

“Care?!” she snorts. “No, pfft, no, I don't care...” she looks away from Logan who smirks. “Just want him gone”

“I'll help you...” she looks back to Logan. “If you admit you care for him” she clenches her jaw and looks away again.

“Logan..” she warns with a snarl. “If you are not going to help me” she stands up.

“Easy Kitkat” he teases grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into her seat. “I know you...I know there is more going on....how hard is it for you to tell me that you care for this guy?”

“It's complicated....I don't...” she groans. “That is not how it works with me”

“I know how it is with you....you are afraid to put yourself out there and fall in love, or even care for anyone other than Wade because you know that with how your mutation is you will never die and they most likely will...so you don't care, you just sleep around and have fun or whatever and think that that is okay cause you don't want the pain of seeing someone you love die.....” she narrows her eyes at him.

“You are way too philosophical....”

“No, I just know how you feel, we share that mutation, the whole never grow old, never die shit, I get it....which why I know this guy is important to you....admit it, and he can have the cabin” she looks down before sighing.

“I think I care for him....” Logan raises an eyebrow. “More than I have cared for anyone else....ever”

“Was that so hard?” he smirks and stands. “Come on....let's get your friend out of the city” she smiles at him, and it's so genuine that he is actually surprised by it. “Huh” he waves over her. “This is weird....go back to being you” she punches his arm and walks away. “Perfect” he smiles and follows after her.

.............................

Loki looks up as the door goes, he had finished the book by lunch time and sat twiddling his thumbs the rest of the day, now he is glad she is back, Selina enters her apartment and looks straight to him, she smiles and then throws a duffle bag at him. Loki frowns down at it, the fact it is full surprising, Selina moves to the bathroom with a small bag before returning having filled it with the few toiletries he had gathered whilst staying with her.

“Here” she tucks it into the duffle and gives him a small smile. “A...friend...has given you use of his cabin” she reaches for his hand but stops short letting her hand drop again. “Urm he's going to drive you out of the US tonight, try to be nice” she teases, he looks down at her softly before dropping the bag and pulling her into a hug, his fingers knotting into her hair at the back as he shamelessly takes a whiff, to remember, to remember her smell, how she feels, her warmth, he pulls back and sets his forehead against hers and then he is kissing her, hard, desperate, she whimpers against his lips and grabs hold of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, his fingers tighten in her hair to keep her closer, his tongue running against her bottom lip, she gasps and he slips it between her lips, she tastes like strawberries and coffee and he knows now he has tasted her he won't ever get enough.

“Selina” he moans against her lips, she whimpers and reaches up to thread her hands into his hair. She pulls back first and he tries to follow her, she smiles softly and touches his cheek.

“Come on” she holds out her hand towards him and he hesitates, looking to his bag on the floor. “Loki” he looks back to Selina. “You have to go”

“I know...” he reaches up and kisses her again, she sighs softly against him as he pulls away taking her hand. “You are sure you can't come with me?” she raises their joint hands to her chest and shakes her head.

“We talked about this....” he sighs and presses his forehead to hers.

“I know....I do...I'm just being really selfish” she smiles a little and kisses his hand.

“Come on before I change my mind and have you stay” Loki smirks and raises an eyebrow. “You can't stay....they'll” he shakes his head and kisses her again.

“I know...” she reaches down for his bag and he takes it from her. “I've got it” she clears her throat and nods. “Shall we?”

........................

“This is him?!” Logan asks as Selina and Loki meet him. “When you said the Avengers wanted him...I thought some crime lord but....this guy destroyed half of Manhattan”

“Logan” Selina sighs grabbing Loki's hand in her tightly.

“I'm still going to help, Kitkat just...you should have said....” Logan leans across the top of the car to look at her sternly. “This shit goes sideways...you know I can't be involved”

“I know....”

“You are lucky this coincides with my usual retreat....” Logan looks to Loki. “I'll be staying with you a week, show you how everything works....Asgardian turned mortal....” Logan snorts. “I'll give you two a minute” Logan climbs into the car and Selina takes Loki's bag from him moving round to the trunk, Loki follows her playing with a strand of her brown hair.

“Selina....” she sighs and closes the trunk turning to face him. “I never thought that I would find a Midgardian worthy...” he touches her cheek. “Thank you” he kisses her again pulling her closer to him. He pulls back chuckling. “I used to make fun of Thor's affection for his Jane...but....”

“No” she shakes her head. “Don't....you're leaving and can't say stuff like that” he twirls a strand of hair around his finger and tugs softly. Loki smiles sadly.

“I will miss you....little mutant” he presses his forehead to her. “I wish I had met you before.....” She smirks.

“You should have...” she teases. “You would not have lost” he chuckles and tilts her head up to kiss her.

“I believe you” they share a soft look before he steps back and climbs into the car, Selina watches them drive away before wrapping her arms around herself. Another set wraps around her shoulder's and she leans back into Wade's hug.

“I think I am going to miss him” Wade mumbles into her hair before kissing her head.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Selina sits in a simple black lace two piece underwear set, a black lacey kimono wrapped around her as she well...not sits really....lounges on her couch, the small tv plays on silent, she's not really watching it, her mind is else where...the wilderness of Canada to be precise on a certain dark haired fallen princeling. Wade bursts in with his swords drawn, he looks to his sister then looks away clearing his throat.

"Put some pants on....you've got company" she sighs and waves her hand dismissivly.

"We knew they would come when they figured I had lied" she stands and sighs. "Put your sword away.....we are not going to fight them" she walks past him towards where Midnight sits on her table, he pushes his head into her hand when she approaches.

"I'm not just going to let them take you......we can say he tricked you into helping him....he's done the whole mind control thing before..."

"No" Wade blinks and turns to her.

"No? This isn't some misdemenor.....you just aided the escape of an Galatic terrorist" she shrugs.

"Then I will take the punishment" Wade stares at her.

"You actually care for him....you miss him"

"It is quiet here now....I got used to him mumbling" Wade raises an eyebrow. "Bed's cold as well" she shrugs. "Yes, I miss him" The door opens again, Barton, Pietro and Captain America barge in, Barton readies an arrow and points it at Selina. Captain America looks away from her in her underwear.

"Where is he?" She waves her hand around.

"Not here" Iron Man lands in his suit on her fire escape and steps out of it and into her apartment.

"Pisoi" Pietro states. "Time to tell the truth...." Barton snorts.

"Like she knows how to do that!" he snaps. "Enough of the games..." he steps closer till the arrow tip touches her nose, Wade steps towards the archer.

"Wade" she snaps. "We talked about this...." Wade steps back and sets his swords down on the side.

"She lied....she lied to us and sent us on a merry dance...Wanda sprained her ankle and Natasha broke her wrist....people got hurt because of you, Selina, and more people will, if you don't tell us where he is"

"I told you I had heard a rumour....I did not know for certain...which I told him" she nods to Tony who is riffling through her draws. "Do you mind?" he drops the red satin panties from his hand and smirks at her.

"Wear these often" he then seems to notice what she is wearing. "Nice" Wade growls and stands in Tony's line of sight.

"I told you to put on pants, Lina"

"And I told you I don't care..." Wade frowns.

"You didn't actually but whatever" he drops on the couch and sighs. "What now...." Clint is still pointing his bow at Selina who doesn't seem concerned by it.

"I should shoot you" Clint snaps, Selina sighs and grabs the arrow in the bow and lowers it to her chest over her heart.

"You and I both know I will just heal...but if it will make you feel better....go ahead...shoot me"

"No" Pietro snaps speeding to push the bow down. "Pisoi...." Steve sighs and sets his shield down.

"It might be best if you came back to the tower with us.....precaution, if she had nothing to do with Loki's escape but he hears she's told us rumors of his plans......he might see her a threat..."

"You can't trust her" Clint tells them. "This is more likely to bite us in the backside..." Clint snorts and shakes his head. "Do what you want, Captain...just keep her away from me and Nat" he turns and walks away, Steve clears his throat.

"You might want to get dressed, Ma'am" he follows Clint, Pietro looks to Selina.....he can read her better then the others, something is wrong, she glances to him and then away again as she moves beyond the screen to her bedroom, Tony leaning against the wall watching the room.

"Wait outside" Pietro nods after the others. "I'll wait with her" Tony raises an eyebrow but doesn't question as he leaves, Wade and Pietro share a look and the other Wilson is walking out the apartment as Pietro moves to where Selina stands. "Pisoi....you are not well?" she glances to him and then away.

"Everything hurts, Dragoste" he can see the strain in her shoulders, she just wants to lay down and curl away from the world, he had only seen her like that once....when her first cat, Julian, died, Pietro looks around and sees Midnight sat cleaning himself and he knows it is not that. "I'm so tired" he moves to her side and brushes her hair over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I don't know" she looks to the open draw and runs her fingers over her clothing, Pietro closes it and turns her attention back to him.

"Tell me...." she looks up at him, eyes glassy and tear filled, she's never cried in front of anyone before, save Wade.

"Dragoste" he sighs and pulls her into a hug, they may not be lovers anymore but he does care....he may hide it under the hurt she caused him by leaving but he does care....and she's crying into his chest. He presses his head to hers and whispering soothing words in Romanian and Russian to her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki sits looking out at the vast nothingness, there is not but snow for miles and miles and miles, two days they had been there and he is already bored....Logan has everything stocked that is needed except something for entertainment, Logan himself spends most of his time outdoors, not that Loki minds the quiet, at least he isn't being asked questions but he does miss Selina....and even Midnight....Hel yes! Even Midnight...the door to the cabin open and Logan steps in, he kicks off the snow from his boots and glances to Loki.

"Still pining?" he grumbles and heads to the small kitchen. Loki grumbles back, Logan sighs and turns to face him. "It's okay to miss her" he teases. "I'll be the first to admit the feline knows how to make an impression...a lasting one at that...." Loki glances to his book, the same one he had been reading back in New York. "I first met her breaking into the school" Logan keeps talking as he sets his gear on the table, he's been fishing from the looks of it...and the smell. "The Professor had bought this creepy Egyptian cat statue but Selina had had her eye on it first....she was half-way out the window with it in her arms when I turned on the lights...." Loki smiles a little. "She just winked and then jumped out the window....second floor"

"Sounds about right" Logan sits across from Loki pulling a cigar from his pocket, he offers one to Loki who shakes his head.

"I'll tell you something else about Selina..." Loki raises an eyebrow. "She's doesn't take an interest in someone very often...."

"So why me?"

"You should ask her...though from what I have seen....she happens to care for you...deeply....the only person she feels that way for is Wade....and he's her brother, she has no choice there" Logan smirks, Loki glances to him. "She choose you...for whatever reason....she will not leave you out here...."

"You think she will come..?" Logan laughs.

"She has no patience that girl......if she is missing you as much as you are her....I'll give it a month" he raises an eyebrow. "Now...how about you learn how to take care of yourself....so I don't have to do everything...." Loki looks to his book before closing it and nodding.

"Yes....If I am stuck here....on your....Earth...then I should learn"

"That's the spirit" Logan jumps up. "You're going to need to wrap up warm..." Loki smirks.

"Not necessary...part Frost Giant" Logan raises an eyebrow before shrugging, he's seen some weird stuff among the mutants, he's learnt not to question any of it.

....................................

Selina sits at the breakfast bar with Pietro and his sister, Wanda, her wrist still wrapped from their trip into the sewers, she doesn't trust Selina...but Pietro wants to keep an eye on her so here they are....being civil over breakfast. Tony is watching from the coffee machine and Steve glances between them all. This is going to be an awkward stay. He clears his throat.

"So...Selina" she glances to him. "I don't really know much about you.....other than what the others have told me" she smirks a little.

"Let's see.....you want to know about how my mother died when I was five?" Steve rubs the back of his neck. "Or how my former army officer father was an abusive alchoholic?" she leans back in her chair. "Or how Wade abandoned me for Special Forces...leaving me alone with my father...."

"Okay, Kitty" Tony steps in.

"Oh I can go on...." she rolls her eyes dramatically. "How about something more recent....? I was kidnapped and forced to undergo tortue till my mutation kicked in" she stands and snorts. "Not all of us were volunteers, Captain"

"I'm sorry Hydra did that...."

"Hydra?" she interrupts tilting her head. "No, sweetie" she purrs. "The US government.....Ask your super spies about the mutant factory..." she turns and leaves....Steve sighs and looks to Tony who shrugs. Pietro and Wanda share a look.

.................................

Steve walks into the gymwhere Natasha and Clint are sparring, they both glance to him and then go back to their workout.

"What do you two know about the mutant factory?" they both stop and look to him, Natasha sighs and shakes her head giving Clint a look. Clint moves to the bench by Steve.

"A few years ago....Eight years ago" he corrects. "A....part of the government, a deep secret part started...." he sighs. "They were experimenting on people"

"Barton" Steve groans.

"We know....I mean we didn't at the time....by the time we found out the whole place had been destroyed but Nat managed to save a few files.....at the time we believed that everyone within was dead....then we got word of two of the...of the volunteers" Steve raises an eyebrow. "That's what they were listed as....we got word that two were walking about"

"The Wilson Twins?" Clint nods.

"That was the first time I met Selina and Wade, I'd been tasked with watching them.....I first got suspicous when I watched Selina run Wade through with a Katana" Clint taps his chest over his heart. "Straight through" Steve raises an eyebrow. "He just pulled it out and walked away from her..."

"Huh...."

"Yeah, that was the first clue that maybe they had survived the factory..."

"Maybe?"

"Wade...definitely displayed enhanced signs but Selina...." he shakes his head. "There was nothing that pointed her as having actually been there...just her name on a file that could have been altered.....it wasn't till we caught her sneaking out of her apartment, she jumped to the next rooftop like a cat..." he shrugs again. "We tried to bring them in but.....they both manage to escape...and it's not like they run...they're down the street so we just keep an eye on them...plus they do......on occasion....provide intel and to be fair she was right, she told Stark it was a rumor....oh god I should apologise" he grumbles walking away.

......................................

Selina yawns as she stretches out on the roof, Midnight walks along the edge, his tail swishing away, he hates being trapped in the tower, so does she, it's only been two days and she already wants to claw someone's eyes out, they won't let her out of the tower alone and she doesn't want an escort to walk down the street, they keep jumping between working with Loki and under threat from Loki, she knows neithre is true, Loki doesn't want to hurt anyone any more, and most definitely not her. She reaches into her pocket when she feels her phone vibrate, Logan had been sending her text when he could, which isn't often, there is a lack of signal out int he wilds. She chuckles as she opens the picture message, Logan smirks pointing at Loki who is sat looking grumpy on an ice lake, two fishing rods sticking out a hole in the ice. There is three words sent after it that makes her heart ache. He misses you. She touches the screen softly before putting it away and sighing.

..........................

Loki lays back on the small battered, old cot in the tiny, would be cold if not for the Jotun in him, room, a small window that looks out over the endless vastness of snow and thinks on how he misses Selina laying next to him, her warmth pressed against his side and her smell invading his nose, lavender and moonlight (he knows it doesn't have a smell but he swears that is what she smells like), and he misses it, he turns his head with a sigh and curls up with himself and his blanket....this is not what he had intended to first come to Earth....and it isn't what she deserves....she should be his Queen. He sighs again.

"Will you stop sighing!" Logan shouts from the next room. "Some of us want to sleep"

 


	11. Chapter 11

Thor walks down the corridors of the Tower towards the room at the end, Steve and Bucky stand outside of the door and both nod to him.

"You found someone who saw him?"

"We did, Natasha had been pounding the drums to gather information" Thor looks at Bucky confused, Bucky sighs. "Never mind" Bucky pushes open the door and the three men try to walk into the room at the same time and get stuck, Clint in the room with their witness looks up and groans.

"One at a time, how many times?" he throws his arms up, Bucky wiggles free first and glares at the other two men who manage to get in. Thor clears his throat as Steve rubs the back of his neck. Clint rubs the bridge of his nose. "Tell them what you told me" he nudges the guy in the chair.

"Well....me and the guys were out one night minding our own business when this bright light lights up the sky" Thor nods along.

"Bifrost" the guy stares at him.

"Urm....sure.....well we shuffle off to have a look and there is this....man, totally out of it" he starts laughing. "I mean he was wasted....or high"

"What did he look like?" Steve asks.

"Tall, pale, long dark hair....green eyes....looked like he was going to a fancy dress party"

"Loki" the room nods in agreement with Thor.

"What happened next?" Clint asks.

"This woman turns up...I mean my god she was hot, I would totally bang her....all curves" he uses his hands to motion curves. "And this mane of brown hair and these yellow eyes" he chuckles. "And she wore this cat suit" the door bangs open as Clint storms out, Thor, Steve and Bucky following him.

"Barton!" Steve shouts after him.

"Selina!!" he shouts moving down the corridor. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm down, Brother Barton" Thor tries and grabs the archer hauling him up. "We need to stay calm"

"Everything he just said.....the outfit, the hair, the eyes.....that is Selina.....she's......" he lets out a frustrated cry and violently struggles against the god.

"Calm" Thor coos. "Deep breaths" Clint does as he is asked and calms down a little. "Alright, shall we go find Lady Wilson? Calmly?" Clint nods and Thor lets him down, Clint then bolts.

"Damn it, Barton!" Bucky runs after him, followed by the others.

................................

Selina is enhanced, so you know, feline hearing, she's out of the building on a stolen Black Widow bike before they can catch her, she weaves through traffic back towards Hell's Kitchen, she is so screwed, she skids the bike to a stop and throws herself off of it and grabs her phone, dialing she throws the doors open just as Logan picks up.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"Logan" she pants and she can tell he is taking her seriously now.

 _"Kitkat, what's happening?"_ she can hear him shuffling on the other side of the phone and then Loki's voice is there.

_"Selina"_

"Loki!" she stops and takes a deep breath. "They know I hid you" she grabs her bag.

_"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"_

"No, no, I got away" she starts stuffing her clothing in a bag. "But I have to leave the city...." she turns sharply as her door splinters open.

 _"Selina!"_ Loki shouts down the phone as Clint steps into her aprtment.

"No more running, Selina, give him up" she shakes her head. "What did he offer you? Money? Power?" Clint snorts, unammused. "Did he offer to make you his Queen?"

"He offered me nothing" she shakes her head.

"Come on, I know you....you don't do anything unless there is something in it for you" she steps back from him, the phone in her hand clasped tight. "So....oh" Clint smirks mockingly. "Did he offer you love? Awww does the little kitty want to feel loved?" he mocks and she stares at him. "He doesn't love you....he doens't care....he'll cast you aside once he is done....had his fill....though maybe that's what you need, a taste of your own medicine" he laughs at her.

 _"Selina"_ Loki tries down the phone, his voice sad, hurt, that would have been him, before her.

"You're lying" she whimpers and shakes her head.

"He doesn't care" she looks to the phone in her hand then throws it at Clint hitting him in the head. "God damn it, Selina!!"

...........................

Loki paces listening still, Logan is already pulling on his jacket.

 _"God damn it, Selina!!_ " he wraps an arm around himself as he hears the phone hit the ground and then it's followed by sounds of a fight and then breaking glass, Logan has paused to listen.

 _"Barton!"_ the sound of Captain America is followed by hurried steps and thundering steps, Thor.

_"Where are they?"_

_"Out the window...on the roof.....look"_ Loki doesn't know that voice, he assumed they've gained a few Avengers over the years, so..

_"Buck..can you jump from here?"_

_"Of course"_ Loki shakes his head and starts for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Logan asks him hanging up the phone.

"I have to help her"

"You go back into the City everything she's done for you will be for naught, you get caught by them and you will never see her again" Loki stops and looks back at Logan. "Selina is not some poor maiden that cannot defend herself....you have to trust her"

"She is the only one I trust in this world"

"Then trust she can escape this" Loki scoffs and storms into his small room slamming the door behind him. "Very mature" Logan shouts back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!

Loki paces, it's been three days, three days and no word, though he assumes no word or a visit from the Avengers is a good thing, meaning she hasn't handed him over to them, not that she would, he knows she wouldn't, so he paces, waiting for word, Logan had disappeared earlier in the day mumbling about pining gods and how he was sick of listening to the man pace and if he didn't leave he would have shot him. Loki perks up hearing the sound of the snow truck returning, Loki sits down to save a lecture, again. He picks up his book and pretends to read it whilst his leg jiggles beneath the table. Logan enters and kicks his boots to remove the snow before he smirk.

"Hey" Loki looks up. "I found something that belongs to you" Loki frowns before jumping up.

"Selina!" she looks to him as she steps around Logan before she throws herself at Loki, he lifts her up and smiles into her hair, his arms tight around her, she has her arms around his neck and her fingers thread into his hair.

"Loki" she mumbles into his neck pulling him closer. He pulls back and takes hold of her chin tilting her head up.

"Selina...your face" she shrugs and smiles.

"It's just a little bruising" she steps away and shakes out her hair. "Most of it is off taking a dirt nap" she snorts. "Running and roof jumping not a good idea" she tries humour. Logan snorts and shakes his head.

"And the road rash?" he asks, Loki raises an eyebrow as Selina chuckles, embarassed.

"Ah it'll heal" she brushes it off and drops onto the couch with a groan. Loki and Logan share a look before Logan sighs.

"I'm going to get more fire wood" he turns and leaves leaving them both alone, Loki moves to the couch and lifts Selina's legs before sitting with her, pulling her legs over his, she reaches for him and he shifts them so he can lay with his head on her chest, her fingers in his hair.

"I've missed you" he tells her, she smiles at him.

"I missed you too" she tugs on his hair as he smiles at her, genuinly smiles at her and then he leans forward and presses his lips to hers. He goes to pull back.

"I'm sorry" he tells her moving away from her, Selina grabs his shirt to stop him. "Selina?" she pulls him back and he smirks pressing his lips to hers, again. This time she welcomes his kiss, parting her mouth slightly for his tongue to slip through. His hand makes its way up to her waistband, and he threads one of his fingers through the belt loop and pulls her closer to him. "Selina...." he whispers, and Selina swears she can smell winter, snow and ice on his breath. She nods, and she feels him beginning to tug her jeans loose. She reclines against the arm of the couch, feeling his weight press against her as he leans in. Slipping his hand into her jeans, Loki bites down gently on Selina's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp. He pulls back and looks into her eyes, smirking as he slips a finger inside her. She breaths out a moan. Chuckling, he moves his lips to her neck. Selina allows him to please her for another moment, closing her eyes and losing herself in his touch. Then, placing a hand over his, she stops him. "Something the matter?" he asks, looking concerned.

"No, not at all," she says, standing up and pressing him gently into the back of the sofa. "I just don't want you thinking you're the only one who gets to have any fun" He swallows hard as she begins undressing. Selina finishes loosening her pants and slithers out of them, the tight Jean material sliding down her legs to lay in a pool at her feet. She kicks them aside, then peels off her shirt, which she tosses playfully at his face. By the time he has removed it from his head and thrown it on the rug, she has also removed her bra. In a wink, her underwear are on top of the pile on the floor, and she is standing there totally naked. She steps forward and straddles him.

"By the nine, Selina," he whimpers. She runs her hands over his chest and drags back down again, before pulling his shirt over his head and throws it across the small cabin, her nails rake over his stomach before pulling him into a hungry kiss, she begins undoing his pants. She feels herself lifted slightly as he moves to slide them off his legs. Loki lets out a low growl as she slides herself along his length. He is already rock-hard, and she feels deliciously warm against him. She moves her tongue into his mouth and, at the same time, raises herself up onto her knees and slides herself smoothly onto him, guiding him inside her and sinking down into his lap so she fully engulfs him. She lets out a long sigh against his lips.

"Loki" she moans out, grinding against him firmly. He places his hands on top of her thighs and pushes down, thrusting himself upward and driving deep into her. Cupping a hand on his cheek, she looks right into his eyes as she rides him, delighting at his look of surprise, lust and elation. He can't seem to form words anymore, the mixture of surprise at her sudden sexual assertion and his own sheer, untameable lust robbing him of speech. He can feel her dripping over his erection as she slides up and down around it. Reaching up, he moves his thumb over her lips. She parts them and pulls his finger into her mouth, giving it a slow, seductive suck. Loki lets out a long moan, imagining what that could have felt like elsewhere. Selina's hips stopped moving, and she pulls away from his thumb, her teeth lightly grazing his skin. "You liked that, didn't you?" she asks, teasing, now it is her turn to display an impish grin. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is;

"Nnnnng." Taking that as an assent, Selina dismounts his lap, kneels in front of him, and grabs him behind the knees. She pulls him forward so he is right on the edge of the cushion. Loki watches as she grabs his erection and slowly traces her tongue up its length, tasting herself on his skin. She feels him give a small jerk in her hand, and she smiles and looks him right in the eye as she slips the thick head of his cock between her lips. He lets out a soft "Ah-hh" sound as she sucks at him, her hand wraps firmly around his hard shaft. It slides easily along his soft flesh, which is still slick with her nectar. He tangles the fingers of one hand into her hair, the brown strands pulled taught. His other hand squeezes the arm of the couch, knuckles white. He isn't going to make it very long at this rate, and he is torn between letting her finish him off or stopping her so he can bury himself between her thighs again. She strokes him hard, and his breath stick in his throat. "Selina," he gasps. "'Lina, stop." Looking up with a surprised expression, she does so.

"What's the matter?" she asks, but without saying anything, he stands and picks her up off the floor, gently turning and tossing her onto the sofa.

"Turn around," he orders firmly, and she does as he asks, looking over her shoulder at him. He pushes a palm against the inside of one of her thighs, spreading them apart. By the Nines, that perfect little ass, he thinks to himself as he steps up behind her, admiring the shape of her. He can make out the little tulip silhouette of her sex between her legs, and his cock gives an immense throb. Reaching out a hand, he gently caresses the curve of her backside, then draws back and gives it a firm slap. She lets out a small cry, more of surprise than pain. "Bend over," Loki says, his tone becoming even more authoritative. Selina obediently places her elbows on the back of the settee, and he presses against her from behind, guiding himself into her slit. She gasps as he pushes himself hilt-deep, filling her up. Running his hands slowly up and over the little indentations on the small of back, Loki moans low in his throat. His long arms reach up to grip her shoulders, and he pulls out of her nearly all the way, then slams his hips against her ass, driving hard into her. She braces herself against the sofa with one hand, another cry escaping her lips. "Too much?" Loki whispers, leaning over her back and kissing her neck with his soft lips. She shakes her head and arches her hips backward, pushing him deeper. She feels him lean back again, keeping one hand on her shoulder and wrapping the other one into her hair again. He rams every last inch of himself into her, and she slips a hand between her legs, finding her swollen clit with practised fingers. Watching her begin to pleasure herself drives Loki even further into the delirium of his lust, and he begins to plunge into her faster. He growls, pulling hard on her hair. A split second's concern at having hurt her is quickly pushed away as she lets out a moan of pleasure, planting both palms against the back of the couch and bucking backwards against him. He feels her squeeze her legs together slightly, tightening herself around him as she shoves her hips back into his thrusts. And then he feels himself clenching all over, his stomach tight as a drum as he sprints toward climax. Selina clamps herself down around him, panting hard, and he grips her shoulder tighter and hilts himself into her with a frenzied speed. "Oh gods, Selina," he whispers. "Oh. Oh, Selina ." He feels himself going over the edge. Fire and ice race simultaneously through the veins in his groin as he cums, his cock contracting as he shoots hot seed into her. He lets out a howl, driving into her until he is wrung out, completely unmade inside her slick, warm sex. His legs tremble dangerously, and he pulls out of her with a hiss and collapses next to her on the sofa. Turning toward him, Selina lifts his chin and pulls him into a sultry kiss. He breathes heavily through his nose, eyes closed, every muscle in his body quaking from the efforts of their fumble and the force of his waning orgasm. A blast of cold air soars into the room, and they both shiver. Selina stands and crosses to the window, closing it. He admires her naked body contoured against the moonlight as she walks back to him. Taking his hand, she coaxes him off the sofa and walks him along the corridor to his bed, pulling up the covers for them to slide under together. Selina reclines next to Loki with her head propped in her hand, watching him lie there on his back with his eyes closed, his breathing beginning to find its regular rhythm again. Selina traces the lines on his chest with a soft smile. Loki's face breaks into a broad smile as he turns to face her, raising a hand to thread into her hair. "What happens now?" He asks twirling a strand around his finger.

"We could stay here......."

"Where else would we go?" he tells her sadly, she shrugs. "Supplies would be difficult, if were to stay"

"Logan manages"

"Yes, once a year, for a week.....not forever"

"Then we'll find a small village"

"Selina" he turns her chin to him. "Where on Midgard can we go that no one will know who I am?" she sits up and throws her leg over his hips pushing him to his back.

"We can cut your hair.....even change the colour.......get contacts for your eyes"

"What about your life?" she snorts an amused laugh.

"What life?! I was a petty thief...that barely scraped by every week" she rests her hands on his chest. "Before the whole....feline thing, I was even less"

"Selina...." he brushes his fingers over her cheek, she nuzzles into his hand and closes her eyes. Loki curls his fingers around her neck and pulls her head down to his chest. Selina rests her head on his chest listening to his faster than normal heart rate as he moves his fingers up into her hair as she runs her fingers over his chest. The cabin doors opens and closes followed by Logan's sharp inhale.

"Seriously?!! On the couch!!" Loki chuckles and holds Selina closer to him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki wakes first and sits playing with Selina's hair, twirling it around his finger and then uncurling it, she stretches out and then curls around him again, burying her nose into his neck, Loki is....happy, yes, happy, he'd almost forgotten what that feels like....he rolls his eyes and kisses her head and he is happy with a Midgardian, oh if Thor knew, he would have a good laugh, how much Loki had teased Thor about his love of a mortal....but then....Selina isn't just a mortal, she's a mutant...he wonders what his mother....his not mother would think of her, he wonders if she knows....if Heimdall is watching....that's a little on the creepy side. Selina kisses his neck and he smiles.

"Morning" he pulls her closer and she smiles.

"Morning, princeling" he rolls his eyes fondly and leans down to nibble on her ear, she chuckles and faux pushes him away.

"I've been thinking" he brushes his nose over hers as she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"We should find a village..." she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes, you can cut my hair....you can change the colour...whatever you want..." he raises a hand to her cheek. "I'll follow you...wherever you want to go" she lurches forward and kisses him, he smiles and kisses her back pulling her closer to him. He pulls back setting his forehead against hers. "I just....there is nothing I can give you" she pushes him back to straddle his waist. "I am no longer a prince of Asgard.....I have none of my powers" he reaches up and brushes his fingers along her jaw.

"Well.....I'm just a thief" he smiles at her and grabs her chin pulling her in for a kiss.

"You are more than a thief to me" they both glance to the door as Logan knocks.

"I made breakfast....if either of you wants anything"

"Thank you, Logan" Selina offers and Logan grumbles to himself as he shuffles off again. Loki runs his hand down Selina's arm and takes her hand to kiss her palm. She smiles down at him before jumping up and pausing.

"Selina?"

"My clothes are...." she waves to the door and Loki starts laughing. "It's not funny" Loki gets up and grabs a hoodie and a pair of lounge trousers and hands them to Selina.

"Here" he brushes her hair back and kisses her again, she chuckles against his lips and pulls him closer. "Selina..." he smiles. "I love you" he chuckles at himself. "I love you, little mutant"

"I love you, princeling" he smiles and lifts her up before throwing her onto the bed. "Loki!"

"Breakfast is going to have to wait" he growls climbing over her, she laughs and tugs on his hair pulling his lips to hers.

...........................................

"So how did you escape?" Logan asks when Loki and Selina finally leave the bedroom, Loki pulls Selina down onto his chest on the couch across from Logan, who sits smoking in the armchair.

"Wade, helped, he also called in a few favours.....the mercs at Sister Margaret's are a formidable army when they band together" she smirks as Loki strokes her hair. "Thank you, Logan" Logan looks to her and smiles a little.

"No problem Kitkat" she smiles. "It's nice....that you've found someone that's.....calmed you down" Logan smirks a little. "He's not so bad" he nods to Loki. "Considering the news all thoses years ago" Loki presses his head to Selina's shoulder.

"I had been tortured....my mind broken" Logan holds up a hand.

"What is done is done...." Loki and Logan share a nod. "It's who you are now that matters....." Selina narrows her eyes slightly and cocks her head, Logan sniffs the air and looks around, Loki looks between them.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?" Selina asks looking to Logan who nods.

"There is someone out in the snow" he states quietly, Selina stands pulling Loki up.

"Come on" she pulls him along into his bedroom and opens the wardrobe door. "Get in" Loki looks to her and shakes his head.

"No" she sighs and grabs his face.

"Loki....if they are here" he presses his forehead to hers.

"We cannot run forever" he takes her hands from his face and kisses her palms. "I've run long enough.....I'm tired of running" he presses his forehead to hers. "I don't even know why I am here..." he tells her. "I was in my cell on Asgard then....I was in that alley" he kisses her softly. "But....I am glad I met you, Selina" he brushes his fingers over her face. "My little mutant"

"Loki, please" she grabs his shirt. "Get in the wardrobe" she shoves him towards it and he grabs her wrist. "Loki, please" she begs pressing her head to his chest. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her head. Logan bursts into the room and looks to them.

"What's going on?"

"He won't hide" Selina whines against Loki's chest.

"It's up to him" Logan tells them. Loki lifts Selina's face and kisses her.

"Go with Logan" he tells her pulling back, he looks to Logan. "Look after her"

"Loki, please" she begs, he looks down at her.

"My little mutant" he smiles sadly at her.

"Please don't" she begs. "What am I without you?"

"More than a thief" he tells her back brushing her hair back. "Cause you are....so much more" he leans down and kisses her again waving for Logan to take her away. He grabs Selina from behind and pulls her away.

"Loki!" she looks to him.

"I love you" he tells her as Logan drags her from the cabin. Loki sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before moving to the living room to sit in one of the chairs, waiting.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, brother" Loki greets as Thor walks in the front door, hammer in his hand, Steve Rogers at his side and Clint Barton behind them, each with their respective weapons ready. Clint looks around the room, probably for Selina. "She's not here" Loki states standing. "I sent her away"

"How did you escape?" Thor asks. "The best guards in all of Asgard were watching you" Loki clasps his hands behind his back.

"I know not....how.." he sighs. "Or why...just that I am here....and Selina found me...I would be dead if not for her" he looks to Thor. "But then that wouldn't matter much to you, would it?"

"You are still my brother...."

"You left me to rot in that cell" Loki growls as he moves to look out the window. "Perhaps this is another of Odin's punishment, perhaps he thought the Midgardians would do what he could not....and kill me"

"Then why was I not warned that you would be sent here?" Loki shrugs.

"It does not matter any more....You found me..."

........................

Selina claws at Logan as he carries her away, she screams and slashes and punches. But he just heals again. She can't just leave him alone. They won't understand how different his is now. How different he is with her.

"Logan, please!! I have to help him!"

"He's a grown ass man who can look after himself" Selina claws at his back.

"He has no powers....he's as weak as a human" she digs her claws in.

"Stop that!"

"Put me down" she kicks him, and it is well placed. Logan groans and drops Selina who runs back towards the cabin. 

...........................

Loki turns back to Thor.

"I'll do anything you need.....if you leave Selina alone"

"What?" Clint snorts. "Please don't tell me you are considering actually doing that, she's as much in this as he is" Thor ignores Clint and looks to Loki.

"Why? Why her?"

"Because I love her" he tells his brother softly, he then scoffs. "Stupid isn't it? That I would fall for a Midgardian after what I did....granted she's a little different" Loki smiles leaning against the wall. "But she makes me feel.......wanted" he looks to Thor. "I'm not shroud in anyones shadow when I'm with her.....and she sees me....all of me...and she doesn't care what I've done or what I am"

..............................

Selina hides behind a tree, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff are covering the door, she's good, Selina but.....so are they. Selina bites her lip and then starts walking towards them. Natasha places her arm on Bucky's when he steps forward.

"Leave her to me" Natasha starts towards Selina.

..............................

Clint heads through the cabin whilst Thor and Loki talk, he doesn't care about that he just wants Selina brought in. Thor watches Loki as Steve leans against the wall.

"You think I do not wish to know what happened?" Loki asks. "Why one minute I am in my cell and the next in some back alley, with these Midgardians attacking me....I have no idea....I know I deserved to rot in that cell for what I've done....but I'm here now"

................................

Selina dodges one of Natasha's fists and kicks out the redhead's legs, sending her to the ground, Natasha kicks out herself and hits Selina's knee, the feline hisses and spring up quickly, into a handspring flipping backwards from the Widow. Bucky watches and nods, impressed, for a woman with no training. He can see the insane amount of potential she has. It's sloppy, her movements, mercenary moves, dirty and cheap but effective.

...............................

Loki sighs and turns to the others just as Natasha crashes through the window. Steve and Thor go wide eyed as the redhead slumps to the ground.

"Buck?!" Steve shout worried his friends having a moment.

"Not me!" he grunts back, fighting off Selina himself.

"Lina" Loki mumbles moving to look out the broken window.

"I thought you said you sent her away"

"I did" Loki snaps. "But she's stubborn....." Thor grabs his shoulder to stop him from moving to her. "Logan was suppose to get her away from her" he growls. Clint pushes past them and hops out the window aiming his bow at Selina. "No!" Thor pulls Loki back when he lunges for Clint. 

"Barton" Thor warns.

"Don't worry" Clint states lining up the shot. "She'll heal" he fires the arrows at Selina who cries out and drops as it wedges itself in her shoulder. Clint moves towards her and hauls her up off of the ground, Bucky looks to Clint, disbelievingly.

"Don't you lay your filthy hands on her!" Loki snaps as Clint grabs Selina's arm pulling it back behind her back, she whimpers a little as it pulls on her shoulder. "Lina..."

"Easy, man" Bucky tells him setting his hand on Selina's shoulder. "Let me pull this out" Bucky looks to Selina who hangs her head. Bucky snaps the arrow shaft in half before pulling it through her shoulder. Steve lifts unconscious Natasha up and he and Thor dragging Loki along leave the cabin and moves towards the others.

"How did you escape your prison cell?" Thor asks Loki who sighs.

"I do not know.....I was there then I was not......"

"I sent him" they all turn to the woman's voice, Thor softens looking to her.

"Mother?" he asks, his hand on Loki's shoulder tightening it's hold.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

Thor and Loki stare at Frigga who smiles at her sons, Bucky and Steve share a look as Clint still holds onto Selina.

"I had a vision" she tells her two sons. "Many years ago......of Loki's downfall.....but there was hope.....a girl she was at the time..." Frigga looks to Selina. "But a woman now....a beautiful woman.....who would capture your brother's heart and set him back on the right path.....but it all had to be timed right......." Frigga moves to where Clint holds Selina, the woman crouches and looks into Selina's eyes. "She had to be ready......" Frigga smiles warmly at her. "I had Odin cast Loki down, I wanted to see if when presented with his soulmate....and the world he wanted to conquer....which he would choose.....and he chose her"

"You knew I was destined to love a Midgardian?" Loki asks sadly.

"I did....which is why my heart broke for you when you took to invading it...." she stands and looks to Loki softly then Thor. "I have been watching the last few weeks...."

"You were watching?" Selina asks raising an eyebrow. Frigga smiles at her.

"Yes"

"Oh...wow...that...I am so sorry you had to watch me defile your son" Loki laughs a little and smiles at Selina.

"Pretty sure I was the one doing the defiling, love" Loki states.

"Loki" Thor snaps. "Not in front of mother" Frigga smiles a little.

"It's alright, Thor, your brother has found someone that makes him want to be good....that sees his faults and his mistakes and looks past them...loves him in spite of them.....Odin has granted Loki his freedom..." Loki and Thor stare at Frigga.

"What?"

"Seriously?" Frigga smiles.

"There is no hatred or bitterness in his heart with Lady Wilson around" Frigga tells Thor. Thor looks to Loki who looks back to him, Thor notes an odd clarity in his brother's eyes that he has not seen for years. "You see it too" Frigga tells him. Thor sighs and releases his hold on Loki who moves to Selina, with a glare at Clint, who glares right back before stepping away. Selina melts into Loki's chest as he wraps his arms around her and presses his head to hers.

"My little mutant" he whispers to her.

"Princeling" she whispers back.

"I'm so sorry" he tells her touching the healing arrow wound.

"It's okay" she rests her head on his chest, he brushes her hair over her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"I love you" he tells her, she smiles and kisses him softly.

"I love you too" Frigga smiles warmly watching them as Clint grumbles under his breath.

"Unbelievable" he grumbles, Steve shoots him a look.

.............................

Thor and his mother talk with the other Avengers, Loki sits with Selina and strokes her hair as he nuzzles into her neck.

"What do you think they'll decide?" she asks quietly. Loki shrugs.

"I don't know, love" she smiles.

"Say that again" Loki smirks and kisses her neck.

"Love" she smiles up at him, Loki kisses her softly.

"You know...I'm with you...no matter what they decide" he smiles and kisses her again.

"I know......" he brushes his nose over hers, she curls up against his chest, he rubs her arm soothingly.

"Don't you wish that we'd run when we had the chance?" she asks nuzzling into his neck. "But you had to go and be gooood" she teases, Loki smirks and chuckles. "Hand yourself over to them.....we could have been half way to Australia by now"

"I have no idea where that is" Loki tells her.

"Warm sands....sunshine.....dangerous snakes and animals that want to eat us" Loki smiles down at her.

"You are forgetting, love....that I am half frost giant....."

"Oh....then Finland" she mumbles. "We could have been more than half way to Finland" he strokes her side and kisses her forehead.

"You think we....have time to you know...whilst they're talking?" Selina smirks and shakes her head at him. "What?" he asks with a smirk.

"Your mother is right there and you are talking about....." Loki kisses her, hard, biting a little on her low lip. "Okay" she pulls back with a smile. Loki chuckles and stands with her.

"Where are you two going?" Bucky asks, the others turning to look at them.

"To have sex" Loki tells them carrying Selina back into the cabin.

"Oh....." Thor sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That guy wanted to take over the world?" Bucky asks Steve who nods.

............................

Reaching the back bedroom and before Selina can even shut the door, Loki is pulling off her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it across the room, he presses himself up against her back. Loki's soft lips butterfly down her neck, Selina leans into him, his back nearly parallel to hers as he walks her towards the bed. He lays down first propped up on his hands, he crawls backwards, arms wrapped around her, he pulls her tight to his chest, and as she nestles into him, kissing his jaw, he slowly sits up, ghosting his hands down her back to tug teasingly at the belt loops of her pants. She wiggles on his hips, sighing softly. His fingers tuck her hair behind her ear as his lips brushed it.

"You are all mine now," he murmurs, an uncontrolled waver in his voice as though he could get off on just that thought. A hot shiver ran over her skin. Light, staccato kisses grace her neck and she watches with wide eyes, squirming under Loki's slow, slithering fingers as they slide up her skin and pulls down gently. Breathing is a chore; his very eyes make it so, forest green orbs murmuring praises to her body from under those long black lashes. He presses a kiss into her clavicle, moaning delicately. The sensation with the sound makes her hormones go positively wild and her spine straightened up, her hands scrambling into his hair to hold his lips there, she feels him smirk, tongue darting out and dabbing down her chest, down between her breasts. Every time it touches her skin she draws a short gasp, quickly growing light headed. This only increases her focus on the building heat between her thighs. He presses his lips just above her left breast, feeling her heartbeat. It thumps quickly, adding to the heat melting all over her body. It is getting so terribly stuffy, her bra traps the heat against her, humidity awkward and uncomfortable, and she reaches back to unhook it. "Let me, love," he whispers, bringing his lips to hers and bestowing a kiss as he reaches around and pinches her bra hooks together. The garment falls down her arms, exposing her breasts to Loki who removes her bra the rest of the way and tosses it aside, grazing the sides of her breasts with his palms. As his fingers take their places and he gives a small but firm squeeze, she feels that uncomfortable heat leaving her body. The colour of his eyes shift to amber, a light bluish tint to his skin, and she can feel the goosebumps surfacing all over her body. He pinches her now hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, drawing a gasp at the sudden stimulation of those vulnerable nerves. A hard shiver rocks through she, and her breath comes out visible. Her breathing slows, eyes lock onto Loki's red ones. He looks as wonderstruck as she, dipping his head for a kiss to her lips, she presses her mouth hard against his, gripping his hair tighter and biting his lips until he opened them, she is so excited she almost bites off the tip of his tongue, but he pulls it back into his mouth with a muffled yelp. And then he retaliates with a sharp bite to her neck.

"L-Loki..." she bucks her hips, creating more friction between the both of she. The quicker she rocks her hips, the harder Loki bites, surely leaving harsh bruises all over her neck as she moans and hisses in pain and satisfaction. He is panting now, short bursts of hot breath tickling her skin between bites. His hips buck and met hers abruptly, causing him to groan. Suddenly her back is flat on the mattress and his weight is balanced on her groin and her stomach as one of his hands pinned her wrists together above her head. The other hand slips shallowly into her pants and then took its place on her hip. He begins to grind, biting his bottom lip and then dipping his head to growl in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging a little more than just lightly. The tug almost hurt, she squirms under his weight, under his touch, pushing her hips up and rubbing back against him, her body craving to be even closer. Those pants need to come off now. Bowing her elbows out, she tries to struggle out of his grip, but Loki chuckles, removing his hand from her side to tighten his hold. His lips are warm now, nipping and slipping along her jaw and down between her bared breasts and he kisses one of her nipples, taking it between his teeth. He bites down very barely, just enough to send a little thrill through her body, her lips part with a pant as Loki's moist tongue darts out to touch the pert bud, and her vision blurs from the sensation. With the hand not pinning her down, he pinches her other nipple, pulling lightly and twisting, and she moans. Trousers required removal, she tugs at his restraining hand again, and it gives only a little before he tightened his hold, sucking on her breast in a very distracting manner ohhh that tongue. "Loki..." she whines, bucking her hips in attempt to send the message. He merely chuckles, making more of a show of what he is doing to her body. Every flick of the tongue and squeeze of his fingers sent warm pleasure twisting down through her to where it gathers between her thighs. That area throbs delightfully, begging for Loki's attention. "Loki, please..." He pretends to ignore she, looking up with a smug gleam in his eyes. Oh she is not having this. All at once, she traps one of his legs between hers, thrust her chest upward, lifted to the side and jerks her arms apart. Loki's hand let go of her and now she is the one on top, biting his neck and pinning his wrists. He moans and jerks every time she so much as gets near his neck, suddenly at her mercy.

"Oh, oh by the nine realms". Straddling his hips, she presses down on the bulge in his pants, her own self delighting in the tingle it gave her, she didn't even need to hold his wrists any more, he is so weak and wanton for her touch. So she busies her hands with the unfastening of his pants, working quickly and occasionally skimming the dip of his hipbones with her fingers, she palms his erection through his underwear, at the same time loosening and tightening her bite on his neck. "AH!" He thrashes, nearly shaking she off. His chest heaves, now more quickly, and he takes she by the shoulders, slamming his lips to hers hard enough for her teeth to clack together briefly. He pulls himself up to kneeling, so they both face each other on her knees, she takes his face in her hands, directing it to angle the kiss and use her tongue the way she wanted. With the tip of it she teases the roof of his mouth right at the border of his gums, mildly bemused at how his moan slid up an octave and wavers out. He takes her by the back of the head, roughly combing her hair back behind her ears with his fingers and pulling her skull forward, driving his tongue into her mouth and taking over. It moves quickly and skilfully, everywhere in her mouth at once before her brain could register what exactly it is doing, her stomach felt all wobbly, like melted plastic. Now his tongue is cold, like ice melting in her mouth. It makes her wince when he touches it to her teeth, but then he strikes a spot between her gum and the wall of her mouth that makes her feel completely weak. It is like the sensation of a shock, but slows down, and it is only in her mouth but oh gosh it was so squirm-worthy. The kiss recedes to just her lips, him sucking on her lower lip as she kisses his top one. The tip of his tongue ran between her lip and gums, causing her to moan low. She pulls at his face, begging his to kiss deeper again and of course he complies, tongues continue to flirt while her fingers dip down his chest, tracing every line of his muscles. She twirls her middle fingers around his nipples as her tongue dives deeper into his mouth. He retaliates by grabbing her breasts and kneading roughly, skimming down her stomach and undoing her pants. Oh yes. He tugs them down to her knees and before he could go any further she slams her pelvis against his, biting down on his tongue as the both of she grind against each other. Moans tumble from his mouth into hers as their bodies presses and rubs together, hands pulling and teasing at each others' limbs and sides, she pulls her fingers back through his hair, tipping his head back to take more control over the kiss. Soon, she has him on his back again, administering kisses, sucks and bites to his jawbone, his neck, behind his ear, and his collar. "Does this please you, Princeling?" she whispers into his ear.

"Yes...yessss..." she straddles one of his thighs, rubbing herself against it and biting her lip at the pleasure, she is almost embarrassed at how wet she is. With one fingernail, she lightly traces her name on his neck, delighting in how he squirms. With her other hand she twirls a finger around the hair beneath his navel, following it down slowly into his boxers. His breath hitches, caught in the middle of his throat under her lips. Squeezing her thighs around his, she secretly pleasures herself, tracing the base of his cock at the same time. she hears his teeth chatter and snap shut, a very small whine vibrating his larynx. That's all she does, trace and outline, and nip at his neck. "Oh please, please you're teasing!" he moans, shivering under she.

"Maybe a little." His palms meet her shoulders again, pushing she onto her back. He grabs her by the undersides of her thighs, pushing her legs apart.

"If teasing is what you want."

"Oh, no no, please...just--AH!" His hard cock rubs she through the fabric of her panties, making her impossibly wetter. Very restrained grunts simmer up out of his throat, he is teasing himself by doing this. His lips descends on her belly, tongue dragging upward between her breasts and under them. She rubs against him desperately, wanting so much more of this wonderful sensation, and then he stops grinding, replacing his cock with two fingers as he teases her clit through her panties. "Oh god, Loki!" He chuckles

"What is it you want of me?" She whimpers, spreading her legs in want.

"I-I want you inside of me..."

"Well alright," he says softly, pressing a kiss right under her belly. His long, slender fingers touched down above her knees, sliding up her thighs and tucked themselves under the brim of her panties. He yanks them off quickly, and she blushes at the sudden coolth against such a heated part of her anatomy. He kisses the line where her panties had clung on her hip, her chest rising and falling quickly as he kisses the junction between her thigh and pelvis. He drags those lips tantalizingly down to her core and it was a wonder she doesn't explode right then. Oh my word, those eyes looking up at her, so green and lust-glazed. Every part of her shivers. And he grants her wish, slipping his tongue between her folds and her face contorts in pleasure. Fuck, it was cold, beautifully cold, what an odd sensation. He pushes his tongue in and out of she, dipping and licking. She moans and mewls, bucking her hips. His teeth graze her. And then he thumbs her clit, licking around it at the same time. The contrast between the cold and hot is entrancing. Whenever his tongue leaves a part of her, it tingles with that thawing sensation of walking into a warm room on a frosty day. And it is maddening. He pushes her legs apart, massaging the inside of them with chilled fingers, her legs quiver and she convulses with the threat of orgasm, head dipped back as he licks from her opening to her clit, letting just the tip rest there. And then he draws back, leaving her unfulfilled and aching for release.

"Oh, please, Loki, please!" He holds she down by the shoulders, pressing her to the bed while he kisses her neck and torso. Desperate to come, she wraps her thighs around one of his, pressing and rubbing and panting and growing oh so infuriated when he would push her hips back down onto the bed, nipping relentlessly at her neck. "LOKI. Let me--!" He comes up from her neck, pressing his forehead to hers and looking intensely into her eyes. Oh this was happening. An awkward shift of weight rocks the mattress as he slides off his boxers. She looks down, face growing even hotter at the sight of his exposed penis. She moans with need, legs falling open as wide as she could go. They both breath heavily, not moving, and he lined himself up. Yes. Yes. She shudders and bites her lip as he teases her with the head of his cock, slipping in only about a half inch.

"Ah," he breaths, an expression of pure bliss in his eyes. And then he enters her, slowly and carefully, gauging her expression which she is sure is a completely ugly mixture of pleasure and disbelief. He is so hot and so hard and so fucking big. Halfway inside of her, he kisses her lips. "A-are you r--"

"MOVE!" He doesn't require a second command, beginning to thrust immediately, controlled and slow. She groans, head thrashing from side to side as she secures her hands in his hair. He kisses her neck slowly, breath hot as his canting picks up speed. He penetrates her deeper and deeper, each sensation building on one another as her mouth widened with each. Suddenly, he strikes her just right, sparks going off in her pubic region and she begs, loudly, for him to please, please, please do that again. He complies, hitting that spot a little harder and it was exponentially more pleasurable. He is thrusting even faster now, grunting with the movements. Now moaning in her ear, she wraps her legs around him, locking her ankles and pushing him farther into she. "O-oh god!" she cries. "Oh, Loki!"

"You feel, wonderful, love," he praises, syllables strained. He rocks back and forth, into her and almost completely out and then back in, fast and hard, she moves with him, panting and struggling to breathe and growing so terribly light headed. Everything in her lower stomach tightens and she clenches around his cock, moaning.

"Loki, I-I-I'm, ah! I'm c-coming--!" she warns, arching back as her chest filled with pleasure. He slams in nearly all the way, groaning and growling, and that is just enough to set she off into a pulsing orgasm, pleasure fizzing hotly up through her nether regions and down into her stiffening legs and curling toes, up through her belly and arching back, her rigid arms and worm up out of her throat in the form of a moan. "LOKI!" Very shortly after, she feels him cum inside of her, moaning her name against her neck and biting down almost enough to break the skin, she stares wide-eyed up at the ceiling, her body and mind in complete disbelief at what just happened as she continues to twitch and clench, still riding it out. Every part of her relaxes at once, instantly fatigued. She feels Loki's body do the same as he slips his now flaccid cock out of her, panting against her collarbone. He runs his hands up and down her goosebumped arms.

"I love you," he whispers heavily, sincerely. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Loki," she sighs, completely lost in the fuzzy afterglow, she feels warm and so relaxed, hugging Loki to her as tightly as she can. He shifts so that he is lying beside her, cradling her in his arms. She kisses his chest tenderly, snuggling against his naked body as he wraps his arms around her. There is an awkward throat clearing on the other side of the door, Loki smirks against Selina's hair.

"We've decided what we're going to do with you both" Steve...Captain friggin' America....he walks away from the door before Selina and Loki start laughing.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Steve's cheeks are still tinted pink as Loki sits across from him, Thor and Frigga, Loki smiles as Selina sits beside him, he reaches over and takes her hand into his. Frigga smiles warmly at the pair.

"Get on with it then" Loki mumbles pulling Selina closer to him.

"It's been agreed" Steve starts. "That the two of you will under go a....probationary period......you will live in the tower on a secure level....."

"How long?" Selina asks. "Because I go crazy locked up......it's a cat thing"

"You're not prisoners.....you are free to come and go as you please" Steve tells them. Loki narrows his eyes.

"But?" Selina looks up at him then to Steve.

"Supervised.....Thor, Bucky or myself...preferably" Selina tightens her hold on Loki's hand, he brushes his fingers over her cheek.

"Fine" Loki states, he looks to Selina. "We get to bring Midnight" Selina looks up at him and smiles.

"Who's Midnight?" Thor asks.

"Selina's cat" Loki answers. "He comes with us...."

"And Wade can visit" Selina adds.

"Sure" Steve nods. "That sounds fine.....but...no stealing" Selina looks to Steve surprised. "Stealing is bad"

"But....what if I want it more" she whines, Loki smirks and kisses her cheek.

"It's okay, Love, you can steal from me"

"But....that's not real stealing" she whines, Loki chuckles and pulls her closer.

"I'll reward you...." she looks to him and smirks. "Okay?" she nods.

"Okay" Steve stands.

"Grab what you need...." he looks to Selina. "We'll drop by your apartment on the way back...." Selina nods. "We leave in fifteen" he tells Thor before leaving, Frigga stands and holds out her hand to Loki. Loki smiles and takes it.

"Mother" he states softly. Frigga touches his cheek as Loki stands.

"You are finally the man I knew you could be" Frigga tells him. "The man I knew was hidden in there" she places her hand over his heart. "Met a woman who melted your heart....." Frigga looks to Selina. "And she's so beautiful" she whispers.

"She is..." Loki agrees. "I've never met anyone like her"

"Which is why she is your soul mate...." Frigga kisses his cheek. "Because she is unique...and so are you......look after her...." Loki nods as Frigga steps back. She looks to Thor. "Don't be a stranger" Thor kisses her cheek, she turns back to Loki and raises her hand to his face, she touches his forehead and Loki stumbles back with a gasp. "You'll need to be able to protect her...." she tells him. "I have reinstated your powers" Loki looks surprised as Selina stands to take his hand, Loki looks down at her softly. Frigga leaves. "Heimdall" she states once outside and the bifrost erupts returning the woman to Asgard.

................................

Midnight hisses at Tony as he walks past him, Tony screams and ducks behind the bar.

"What is that and why is it in my tower??!!!!" Loki chuckles as he looks up from his book.

"Man of Iron....meet Midnight....Selina's feline companion....."

"And why is it my tower.....wait why the hell are **you** in my tower!!??" Tony points to Loki as Steve and Thor walk in with Selina.

"They are here on probation" Steve tells Tony. "On the secure floor" Selina moves to Loki and sits beside him before stretching across his lap, Loki smiles and threads his fingers into her hair.

"And this....thing?" Tony points to Midnight.

"Part of their terms.....was that Midnight come with them....why are complaining?" Steve asks stroking Midnight. "He's no bother"

"He hissed at me" Tony points out, Midnight rubs up against Steve who smirks.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you" Loki smirks down at Selina who curls up wrapping her arms around his middle, she snuggles into his stomach as he goes back to his book.

......................................

Selina sits on the bar, one leg folded over another as she drinks, Pietro leans against the bar beside her as Clint glares at her from across the room.

"He'll come around, pisoi" Pietro tells her. Selina shrugs around her glass as Loki manifests at their side, Selina holds out her drink and Loki takes it from her, placing a hand on her thigh.

............................................

Loki nuzzles into Selina's stomach as she sleeps, his fingers tracing along the inside of her arm curled around his neck. This isn't something he ever thought he would get. A beautiful woman that loves him...that knows everything....and STILL loves him. He kisses her stomach and moves to kiss her cheek, Selina smirks and turns her head to him.

"Morning, Love" he nuzzles her nose.

"Morning, princeling" she threads her fingers into his hair and scratches at his head, Loki bites her neck and smirks pulling her closer. They've been living in the tower for a few months now, and they keep to themselves. Natasha, Clint and Wanda are still iffy with them. Clint and Selina's hostility seemingly worse now she lives in the same building as him. Bucky's taken to her, oddly enough, the two of them training together, which of course has toned Selina right up, and Loki loves it. He nuzzles into her neck as she strokes his hair. He smirks.

"Marry me" he mumbles, Selina's hand freezes in his hair.

"What?" she asks.

"Marry me, little mutant...." he pulls back to look down on her, his fingers brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Let me call you my wife"

"Do Asgardians have marriage?" she asks, Loki smirks and kisses her softly.

"They do....but I was thinking....a Midgardian one..." he runs his hand over her shoulder and down her side. "You can wear one of those....white dresses"

"You've been looking this up?" she asks sitting up, Loki nods and sits up to join her.

"Pietro helped me.......I wanted to do something to show you that I'm serious about you...about us"

"So make me a mixed tape....." She stands from the bed and looks to him. "Loki.....it's only been a few months......marriage is usually for.....years after....not for months" Loki takes her wrist and pulls her back to the bed.

"I just want to know that you'll one day marry me...." he soothes and kisses her. "I'm not talking about tomorrow or next week.....whenever you are ready.....I love you....and I want to spend the rest of my life with you....." she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, Loki smiles and kisses her back. "Is this a yes?" he asks pulling back.

"It's not a no" she tells him back with a smirk.

"I'll take it" he pulls her back to him and kisses her.

...............................................

Loki brushes his fingers through Selina's hair as she lays with her head in his lap, the cat, Midnight curled up in the space between her and the edge of the sofa, on her other side, Pietro sits with her legs over his, Wanda sits on the floor in front of them, they all jump a little as the elevator opens to reveal one Nick Fury who looks over the mismatched group.

"Selina Wilson"

"I didn't steal it" she mumbles.

"Steal what?" Wilson asks.

"Nothing" Selina mumbles with a smirk. Loki smirks down at her before poking her nose.

"I am here to welcome you and Loki officially to the Avengers" Nick steps closer to Selina as she stands and holds out his hand. "Catwoman; Avenger" she smiles a little and takes his hand. Fury looks to Loki. "Loki..."

"Director" he states back pulling Selina back onto his lap.

"You have a few days before you will get you'll get given your first mission, supervised of course, but I have faith you will both be encouraging editions, Miss. Wilson" Loki nuzzles into Selina's neck, she turns to face him. Loki kisses her softly.

"You are an Avenger" he states against her lips. "Catwoman" her smile widens as she throws her arms around his neck. "I love you" he kisses her again.

"I love you too" Selina tells Loki back, she has a fresh start, a new beginning, she has friends, a family, a man who loves her, who she loves back, a chance to unleash Catwoman on bad guys.....and she is an Avenger.

 


End file.
